Eye Of The Storm
by ColbatThunder
Summary: Beca has had a rough childhood, between battling cancer and surviving her parent's divorce. When everything is finally starting to go well for her, she's faced with many... scary decisions she has to make on her own. I do not own Pitch Perfect or anything afflicted with it. Remember this is FANFICTION. Please do not copy. (Possible Character death).
1. Chapter 1

It was exactly five months after the Bellas had won the Finals. Five months after she had first kissed Jesse, and exactly five days since they broke up. She knew that it was probably for the best. After all, Jesse and her was simply just not compatible. She liked black, he liked blue. She didn't like movies, and he wanted to score them for a job. Those were just some of the things that separated them. Of course, they had their similarities as well. They both shared their love for music and juice pouches and... that was about it. Beca kept telling herself to get over it, but she simply couldn't. Not that she exactly rushed herself that much, Jesse was quite close to her heart. However, she had came to realize that she liked him more in a brotherly way. However, it didn't mean that being broken up with didn't hurt very much either, even though it was more of a mutual decision.

Five days after the breakup, Beca lay lazily on the quad, doing a few mixes and just generally relaxing. After all, she deserved it, didn't she? _The bass lines don't match._ Beca thought as she messed around with the songs, trying to get them to fit while still matching down beats and chord progressions.

"Whatcha doin?" Beca nearly dropped her laptop as she heard the clear, distinctive voice of the one and only Chloe Beale. She felt her heart flutter a little, bit brushed the nervousness off as just nerves from nearly dropping her laptop.

"Mixing music." Beca murmured as she finally got the right chord progressions. This pleased her a bit, and she finally slipped off her headphones and turned around to face Chloe. Chloe looked the same as usual, if not a bit more stressed. She still had longer, ginger colored hair, and wore bright pink clothes. After all, Chloe will be Chloe, even after becoming a cardiovascular surgeon in Cleveland Clinic, one of the most celebrated cardiovascular clinics in the country.

"So. How's everything going with you and Jesse?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Beca laughed dryly, closing her laptop and sliding it in the case.

"We broke up." She said, not really able to mask the hurt in her voice. She was hurt, but understood why the relationship didn't quite work anymore and why they were better off as friends. After all, you can't date someone whom you consider brotherly. That's just _wrong_. The hurt came more from being dumped, she supposed. Her _pride _hurt.

"Aw Beca!" Chloe said soothingly, hugging her. Beca froze, not quite sure what to do with her arms, so ended up just awkwardly patting Chloe on the back. She smelled Chloe's sweet, fruity perfume, and surprised herself with actually _enjoying _the hug. Even with Jesse, hugs were avoided because they occasionally make her feel claustrophobic. _Chloe's _hugs, however, they were perfect. The length was perfect, the power behind the hug was perfect...

"It was kind of mutual." Beca said, shaking herself from her reverie.

"That's good." Chloe mused thoughtfully, twisting her hair up into a bun. "Wanna go grab a coffee?" Beca nodded eagerly. Now that Chloe had graduated from Barden, she wanted to cherish every moment she had with her.

"So how's school?" Chloe asked as she sipped her hot chocolate. Beca shrugged.

"Same old, same old." She said as she burnt her tongue on her hot coffee. "Luke let's me play my mixes on the radio regularly now. It's awesome, but I have to keep making mixes regularly and it's pretty time consuming." Beca said, smiling. "He also said he'd put in a word for me in a club nearby." Chloe's smile nearly split her face at this.

"That's _awesome_!" Chloe squealed.

"What about you?" Beca asked. "You never text or call much these days. I'm surprised you even came down for the weekend." Beca honestly was very surprised Chloe took the one hour and forty five minute plane ride from Cleveland to Atlanta. After all, if she was too busy to even call, an hour and forty five minutes must've been a very long time.

"I wanted to surprise you." Chloe said, giggling. "Are you surprised?" Beca smiled.

"Consider me surprised." She said as she finished the rest of her coffee.

"Besides, the hospital here wanted some advice for their programs, so the clinic sent me down to help."

"That's great!" Beca said, legitimately excited now. "So... how long are you going to stay here for?"

"At least a few months." Chloe said, grinning. "But if things turn out okay, I might work here to help with their programs. Besides, I might start taking an in-depth look at cancer because it might help with my focus topic." She said, smiling down at her hot chocolate. "Besides, Emory University Hospital is not a bad hospital, and I could boost their cardiovascular ratings and everything." Beca smiled at Chloe's excitement. With Chloe near her working at a hospital and her getting more opportunities to DJ regularly, she could tell this year was going to be _awesome_. (no sarcasm intended)


	2. Chapter 2

Beca woke up to the scent of fruity perfume.

"Chloe!" She said, sitting up quickly and wincing as she felt everything spin.

"Beca!" Chloe said, not in a mimicking way but actually legitimately excited to see her. "Wanna go out and have fun?"

"Doing what?" Beca asked wearily, because Chloe's idea of fun and her idea of fun are totally different things.

"Well..." Chloe said, smiling. "I rented a house here with a backyard, so... I wanted to get a puppy." Beca opened her mouth wide with shock.

"Oh my God." She muttered. "Are you asking me to go puppy shopping with you?" Chloe's eyes dropped at Beca's seemingly unexcited reaction.

"We don't have to if you don't-"

"-I'd LOVE to!" Beca squealed, before slapping a hand over her mouth. "If you tell anyone I've squealed, it will be the last thing you do, Beale." She said, though her threat was short lived because Chloe simply smirked and told Beca to change.

"I like that one!" Chloe said, pointing at a white poodle. Beca wrinkled her nose.

"It's too..." Beca frowned when she couldn't think of an adjective to describe it. "I don't think it's the one." Chloe nodded, before walking to another kennel and playing with the dogs. Chloe had brought Beca to a local SPCA to go see dogs, which Beca was grateful for. Beca has always loved dogs and hated pet shops for what they did to the dogs, and SPCA dogs were always so sweet and loving. Beca looked into a Jack Russell kennel, seeing a small, scruffy one in the corner.

"That's Jack." The lady, Sarah, who was bringing Chloe and Beca around said.

"Isn't he cute?" Beca asked Chloe, who had come running over when Beca first pointed out the puppy.

"Ohmigod." Chloe said. "It's so cute and scruffy and small! A little bit like you." She deadpanned, turning to Beca.

"W-What?" Beca managed to get out. "You think I'm small? And _cute_?"

"Yep." Chloe said, smiling widely, earning a death glare from Beca. "I like Jack. How old is he?"

"Two years." Sarah said. "Well trained, no previous trauma..."

"Perfect." Chloe said. "Can we go play with him?"

"Sure!" Sarah said as she opened the kennel door so Chloe and Beca could go inside.

"Can we please adopt him?" Chloe asked Sarah. Sarah nodded, handing her paperwork and giving her instructions as Beca continued to play with Jack. Jack was clearly very friendly and really liked Beca. Finally, he sat on her lap and fell asleep, which Beca chuckled slightly at.

"Aw." Chloe said as she led Jack out of the animal shelter. "He's so adorable."

"I know!" Beca said, ruffling Jack's head. "So where are we going now?"

"You'll see." Chloe said, grinning at Beca's impatience.

"A picnic?" Beca guessed. She smirked when she saw Chloe's pout.

"How do you always know?" Chloe asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Because you're _you_." Beca said, as if that was an explanation in itself.

"Touché." Chloe said, raising an eyebrow before running off with Jack to the park.

Beca smiled at Jack, who was rolling around happily on the grass ground.

"Isn't he perfect?" Chloe asked, scooting closer to Beca. Beca grinned.

"Yes. Yes he is." She muttered, looking down at the floor. Suddenly, she felt a slight pressure on her lips, before realizing she was being kissed. _Chloe_. Her hormonal mind thought giddily.

"Wow." Chloe said after they both broke the kiss for air.

"Wow." Beca agreed, running a hand through her hair. "That was... something."

"It was." Chloe nodded. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Beca Mitchell?" Beca smiled at Chloe. She seemed to smile a lot more when she was around Chloe... this clearly had to change.

"Yes. Yes I will." She said, a grin threatening to split her face in half as she kissed her girlfriend on her lips sweetly. Maybe her crappy luck was taking a turn for the better after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca gasped as she woke up, groaning as she felt her clothes slightly damp from night sweats and fever. She rubbed her head, making a resolution to go see a doctor if she didn't get better within a few days. Remembering something, her blood chilled as she raced to her laptop. After twenty minutes of research, she grabbed her coat and ran out of the room.

**A/N** **Hi guys! Thanks for following and favoriting this story, it really means a lot. :) Also, I'm really sorry if any of the information isn't correct, I ****_did _****do some research, but I don't actually know that much from leukemia. Another thing is, I won't be able to upload for two weeks, so I'll try do mass uploads before I leave on Monday. Thanks :)**

The drive to the hospital was scary and nerve wracking, to say the least. She couldn't completely concentrate because she felt quite sick, and not just because of the fever, though the rain didn't help her concentration either. Beca sighed as she nearly ran a red light again, lost in her thoughts. She knew there was a high chance of bumping into Chloe, especially in such a small hospital.

"Beca Mitchell." Beca said as she approached the familiar check-in desk in the hospital. It was so familiar, yet so different, because she's never been to this hospital before. All hospitals generally look the same to her.

"Beca Mitchell." The nurse repeated, running the name through the system. "Is that your full name?"

"Rebeca Mitchell." Beca said, correcting herself. "Sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie." The nurse said, sending her a sickeningly sweet smile. "Just wait over there and we'll take your temperature, blood pressure, height, and weight. Just wait until we call your number." Beca grasped the slip of paper that was handed to her, before sitting on the chairs nearby.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mitchell. You're back into relapse." Everything froze in that second. Beca felt tears pool in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She felt her breath catch in her throat, and she felt her fight or flight instinct take place, but refused to acknowledge either of them. She knew everything was going _way_ too well to last long, especially with her crappy luck. It was her crappy luck that gave her leukemia in the first place. It was her crappy luck that made her parents divorce as soon as she started getting chemo treatments, and honestly, it tore her apart. It was like her crappy luck was driving her entire life. As they hooked Beca up to the chemotherapy machine, everything hit her at once. The chance of her relapsing again then dying. The chance of her losing all her hair. Again. The late night tremors, and ER visits. She felt tears streak down her face, before using her free hand to wipe the tears away. She couldn't remember what she went through before... It wasn't many years ago, but she didn't _want _to remember, so it mostly worked out for her.

When Trent Mitchell answered the phone, the last thing he expected to hear was the teary voice of his younger sister.

"T-Trent!" Beca sobbed. "Please help!"

"Whoa. Becs." Trent said, surprised. "What happened?"

"I-I felt sick." She murmured, her sobs subsiding slightly. "So I went in and we did a bone marrow and blood test..."

"Oh shit." Trent said, realizing what was happening. He ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair before he realized what was doing and stopped himself. "Do you want me to go over?"

"Yes please." Beca said in a small voice. Trent sighed. The only times Beca asks for help is when she _really _needs help, so it must be serious.

"Is it bad?" He asked softly. When Beca didn't reply, he knew his answer and immediately booked a flight to Atlanta.

"Here's the file for Rebeca Mitchell." Chloe's ears perked up when she heard Beca's name.

"What happened to Beca?" Chloe asked the hospital staff. _Brandon_. She thought to herself, reading his tag.

"Her file." He said. "It's outta your league, though."

"Well, of course." Chloe said, sighing. "Is she sick?"

"Very." Brandon said. "It's classified, but you're a good doctor, so... if you have a look I won't tell." He said, winking before leaving the room. Chloe carefully went over to her file, realizing how thick it is. It was never really a good thing when a file was thick.

"ALL?" She murmured to herself as she opened the file. "She has Leukemia?" She skimmed the file quickly before shutting it and heading to the chemotherapy labs. She knew which ones Beca was hooked up to. As she slowly opened the door, she saw Beca's head shoot up.

"C-Chloe." Beca said, paling as she saw Chloe standing expectantly at the door.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Chloe asked, going into overprotective girlfriend mode.

"I didn't think I had to!" Beca said, sighing as she supported her head with her palm. "I didn't think I'd go into relapse. Actually, I didn't know. I didn't _want _to go back into relapse."

"Wait. You're in relapse?" Chloe wasn't a certified cancer doctor, but she knew enough from her friends in the hospital as well as books.

"Yep." Beca said. "I'll tell you the story if you sit with me."

"I'm technically signed out." Chloe said, taking a seat. "But I'll keep you company anyways."

"Thanks." Beca said, smiling weakly. "Well, I got diagnosed when I was thirteen, about a week before my parents got divorced." Chloe whistled.

"Must've been a bad week."

"You have _no _idea." Beca groaned. "So I started getting chemo and stuff, then my dad left. They wanted me to get transplants and stuff, so they looked for a match. Only my dad was a match, so I had to fly over to him and stay with him permanently while he donated blood cells and bone marrow to me. About two years after, when I was fifteen, I was in remission. Two days ago, I started feeling sick, so I came down here this morning, kind of realizing what could possibly be wrong... so... here I am." Beca said, taking a deep breath. Chloe sighed, hugging her girlfriend as best as she can without upsetting the drip.

"It's okay. You have me." She said, smiling a little bit. "I'll drive you home afterwards, okay?"

"Thanks." Beca said. "You have no idea what chemo does to your system."

Beca sat with Chloe, enjoying the company. She was beginning to feel a bit nauseous so was glad she didn't have to talk, but glad for the company anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Thanks for driving me home." Beca said, resting her head against the seat.

"No problem." Chloe said, laughing as she turned the radio on. "I've heard what chemo does to people. Just tell me if you feel nauseous and I'll try pullover or something." Beca nodded in appreciation, sighing. As they passed through a rural park, Beca felt herself get nauseous.

"Can you pull over please?" She asked, taking deep breaths. Chloe nodded, quickly turning the wheel. Beca quickly jumped out and threw up, before sitting with her back against the car, resting a little.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, handing Beca a bottle of water.

"Y-Yeah." Beca said, looking pale. "Kind of."

"Just tell me when you're ready to get back into the car, okay?" Chloe said. Beca nodded, realizing how hard it was to act badass around Chloe. It just didn't work. She stripped away all your walls and left you naked, (sometimes literally).

"Beca!" Dr. Mitchell said as he entered Beca's dorm. "Why... This doesn't look like your Intro to Philosophy class." Beca groaned.

"I'm so tired." She whined, and Dr. Mitchell immediately put a hand on her forehead, (which Beca batted weakly at) knowing his daughter never complained or whined unless something was seriously wrong.

"Are you sick?" He asked. "You feel warm."

"Back in relapse." Beca murmured, opening her eyes a little. "Got a fever." Dr. Mitchell immediately got up.

"Go back to sleep then." He murmured. "Chemo?"

"Yeah. IV and Pills. Transplants every week." Beca said, rubbing her eyes. "Bye."

"I still expect you to go to at least one class a day." Her dad said sternly. "Just excuse yourself if you feel sick during class." Beca rolled her eyes. "And if you need me in the hospital, just give me a call."

"I know what to do." She muttered, sighing as she rolled back on her side and fell asleep again.

She quickly got changed and made her way across the quad to get to her class before she was stopped by Jesse.

"Hey Becs!" He said happily. "Wanna go out and party tonight?" He asked, grinning goofily. Beca sighed, hiding a smile herself.

"Can't."

"Why not?" Jesse whined. "You never come anymore!"

"I didn't go last week because I felt sick." Beca said. "And I can't go _this _week because I have transplants and stuff, and I'm not supposed to take alcohol during chemo anyways."

"Oh." Jesse said, his face dropping quickly. "Well, I can always come with you."

"It's fine." Beca said, smiling. "Chloe's going to pick me up after her shift at the hospital anyways. You go enjoy your party."

"Thanks Becs!" Jesse said, waving as he tossed her a juice pouch. Beca fumbled but managed to catch it, which she smiled at, before continuing to fast walk towards her comparative literature class. She sighed as she doodled on her notebook, her dad sending her glares. She was glad when the class finished. Tired, but really glad. She heard her phone ring and quickly answered it.

"Beca!" Trent said. "I'm outside your dorm."

"I'll be there in a second." Beca said, smiling as she walked quickly towards her dorm.

"Becs!" Trent yelled, picking his tiny younger sister up and swinging her around while she giggled like a little kid.

"I missed you so much." She said softly, hugging her brother. Trent smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Missed you too. Now. Do you wanna go and introduce me to people?" Trent asked, grinning. Beca smiled, pulling him along.

Many people thought Trent was a lot like Beca. They had the same color hair and their eyes were the same shade of blue, but their personalities were completely different. Trent was very open about everything, and was usually happy. Beca, however, was very closed and reserved, and can be quite quiet. The only person she fully opened up to was her brother, and that's because he was her best friend.

"Hi Beca!" Chloe said, smiling as she walked up to Beca. "Who's this?"

"Chloe, this is Trent, my brother. And Trent, this is Chloe, my _girlfriend_." Beca said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Trent." She said, grinning.

"Nice to meet you too, Chloe." Trent said, smiling back. "But I warn you, if you hurt my sister in any way, I will track you down and torture you. Do you understand that?" Chloe nodded solemnly.

"I'm glad to say you will never have the opportunity to, then." Chloe said, grinning. Trent chuckled.

"Becs, I like her." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, aren't you a model?" Chloe asked. "I swear I've seen you on a magazine before..."

"Yeah." Trent said, smiling. "Beca gives me _so _much crap about it."

"I can imagine." Chloe said, laughing as she pulled nervously on her red hair. She couldn't believe how nervous meeting Trent made her, not that she was aware she was going to meet him in the first place.

"So... Coffee?" Trent asked, grinning. Chloe smiled in return. She might actually like this guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't that great, but I had a writer's block and I needed a filler, so here it is.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Chloe asked nervously as Beca made her way to the car.

"Yeah. I have Trent to drive me." Beca said, wrapping her jacket tighter around her. Chloe smiled. Beca seemed to sink into the jacket so she looked even smaller, if that was even possible. "Besides, you're working so it'll be hard for you anyways." Beca said, smiling. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Chloe muttered. "See you."

The drive to the hospital was pretty quiet, at first. Trent has never been one to be quiet, so the fact that he was quiet for fifteen minutes was quite surprising.

"Becs..." Trent sighed. "How do you feel about this?"

"Fine." Beca said, staring out the window. "I'll be fine." Trent didn't answer, but parked the car quickly in the lot.

"Call me when you're ready." He said. "I'll be there in fifteen."

"Thanks." Beca said quietly as she closed the car door and made her way through the quiet hospital.

"Beca Mitchell?" A nurse asked, waving a file around.

"Uh... Yeah." Beca replied, playing with her fingers.

"This way."

Beca relaxed into the chair, gripping the arms tightly. She never liked chemo treatments, and for good reason, too. It had something to do with the fact that she had done it _way _too many times, and has left feeling like crap every time as well.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Trent asked as he stared at Beca. She shrugged, staring out the window. Trent sighed at his anti-social sister. Every time she had her treatments, she got quieter and quieter. He got up and poured himself a cup of coffee from the nearby machine. Beca nodded at the nurse as she was disconnected to the IV. It was finally over. At least, for the night.

The drive back to Barden was completely silent and awkward. Beca didn't want to speak, and Trent just felt bored. He wanted to speak to his sister, but knew that chemo left you feeling like crap, so he didn't want to push her.

Beca shot out of her bed, before running to the bucket to empty the contents of her stomach. She was grateful towards Trent, who set up the entire bucket thing, but the person she _really _wanted right now, was Chloe.

Chloe stared at the bunny in her dream, who suddenly started singing, just like her phone's ringtone... Gasping, she sat up, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, aware that something could've happened to Beca, or an emergency in the hospital.

"Chloe?" Beca's weak voice asked. "Can you come over please?" Chloe sighed, running a hand through her red hair.

"Of course." She said soothingly. "You feeling okay?" Beca sighed as well.

"I don't know." She said, her voice starting to tremble a little. Chloe quickly grabbed a jacket, before racing towards Baker Hall, towards Beca's dorm.

"I'm coming over." She said softly. "Don't worry." Beca let out a trembly sigh before hanging up. She wished she didn't have to worry, but she just couldn't. Everything was happening so fast, and she didn't even know if she'd live to see the next day. How could she not worry?


	6. Chapter 6

Beca smiled as she woke up next to Chloe, before gasping once she was her pillow. There were clumps of hair all over her pillow, and some on the floor as well. She felt her eyes tear up, before heading over to the mirror to see the damage. Her hair, while it wasn't all gone, was considerably thinner. There were small bald spots, and as Beca ran a hand through her hair, more hair came out. She wasn't even aware she was crying until she tasted the salty tears on her lips. When she was younger, (she couldn't remember exactly when), and the exact same thing happened, she _freaked out_.

_"Daddy!" Thirteen year old Beca screamed. John Mitchell ran over to his daughter's room, afraid that something serious has happened._

_"What's wrong?" He asked, bursting through the door. He stopped dead in his tracks. This was the first time he has seen his daughter properly cry since she was _six_. This worried him slightly. He didn't know how to calm teenage girls. Even the Godfather was easier to read than teenage girls._

_"My hair!" Beca sobbed. John slowly walked over to his daughter, who was standing in front of the mirror, and picked up a clump of hazel brown hair._

_"It's okay." He said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. "We'll get you a cool wig, okay? Or a hat. Whatever you want."_

_"I want my hair back." Beca sniffed. She wasn't usually picky, but she _loved _her hair. It was just something that she'd always took for granted. When the doctor told her her hair might come off, she didn't believe him, thinking it was just for weak people. Her theory _clearly _wasn't true._

_"You can't have that, though." John said, staring heartbrokenly at his crying daughter. He didn't know much about teenage girls, but he _did _have a heart, and watching one so close to him cry was honestly heartbreaking. "We can go shopping as soon as you want."_

_"I don't want anyone to see me like this." Beca said, her big, colbat colored eyes staring up at him. John sighed._

_"You can wear a hat there." He said. "You don't look that bad. You still have hair. Just don't pull at it and be careful with it. It'll probably grow back. You'll be fine." Beca's nodded, her tears drying up quickly with every word._

_"Thanks." She muttered. John sensed her walls going up again, and respectfully left the room. Honestly. Teenage girls._

"It's okay." Beca relaxed when she felt the arms around her and smelt the relaxing, coconut scented shampoo as the arms snaked across her chest, wiping at the warm tears on her face.

"I look horrible." Beca said, looking at Chloe's big, light blue eyes. They always mesmerized and calmed her, and they seemed to continue to work on her.

"You look perfect." Chloe said softly, kissing her girlfriend. "When I asked you out, it was because I liked you. Well, I love you now, and you still look perfect to me, and you always will. Losing your hair isn't something you can control, and I don't blame you. Remember, you're dating a med student." Beca smiled through her tears.

"I'll always remember that." Beca said, before leaning in to kiss Chloe again. Chloe smiled.

"We can go wig shopping or hat shopping, if you'd like." She muttered.

"Well..." Beca mused. "I heard about this movie..." Chloe gasped.

"Beca Mitchell? Watching a movie? _Willingly?_" Chloe used the back of her hand and put it on Beca's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Beca said, swatting her hand away. "Well, it was this comedy about cancer."

"I don't care." Chloe said, smiling at her girlfriend. "At least it's a movie. What's it called?"

"50/50." Beca replied. "Apparently it was really moving and nice."

"Hope so." Chloe said. "Well... How're we going to watch it?" Beca walked over to her desk and picked up a DVD case. "Neat." Chloe said, opening Beca's laptop. Beca quickly put all the lost hair in the bin, before slipping the disk in and cuddling beside Chloe. If she got to watch all movies like this, she'd willingly spend every day of her life watching movies.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca smiled at Chloe's face. The weekly hospital visits were still on, but she felt much stronger now, to the relief of both her and Chloe. Her father decided she's strong enough to attend most of her classes now, but didn't re-enforce the situation completely if she missed a lesson or two. It wasn't that bad, attending the lessons, mostly because Chloe was always there to encourage her if she got annoyed at a lesson or a particular teacher.

Currently, however, she was sitting on a picnic basket on the quad, just enjoying life as it currently is. The weather was great, she had an _amazing _girlfriend, and her mixes were going wonderfully as well. Recently, Luke let her play more of her mixes on the radio as well. Whether it was actually from the niceness of his heart or whether it's just a cancer perk was uncertain, but Beca was still grateful that he opened up a bigger slot of opportunity for her.

"It's a nice day, don't you think?" Chloe mused as she stared up at the blue sky. Beca squinted at her. Chloe was sunbathing, lying on the hot grass while Beca sat under a tree, not wanting to get too overheated.

"Sure." Beca said, concentrating more on the fact that Chloe was wearing an extremely skimpy bikini so she'd tan nicely, not that she was the one that _needed _tanning. Chloe smirked at her, before closing her eyes and basking in the sun. Beca turned her attention back to the mixes, sipping on the orange juice that was next to her. Chloe and Jesse made her eat and drink foods with a lot of vitamin or calories in them because she couldn't eat much nowadays, and Beca wasn't going to complain. Most of the food tasted great. However, if Jesse cooked it... Stay away.

_"Hey Becs!" Jesse said, opening the door for her as she walked in. She stopped, sniffing the offending stench._

_"What is that?" She asked. Jesse blushed, staring down at his feet._

_"Well, I was _trying _to make you some noodles..." He muttered. Beca grinned._

_"Did you burn down the kitchen?" She teased. Jesse groaned._

_"No." He replied._

_"Stick to making popcorn, nerd." Beca said, smiling at him as she opened the door wider to clear out the smell. The people in the corridor glared at her, but didn't do anything to stop her. _

_"Thanks." Jesse said, looking extremely embarrassed._

_"Well, since your room smells extremely... Um... Gross, let's go to my room." Beca said, smiling at the slightly enraged look on Jesse's face._

_"The noodles turned out fine, okay? It was the chicken noodle that burned."_

_"Whatever." Beca said, grabbing the laptop off his bed. "Let's go." She began walking towards her room, Jesse following close behind after closing the door._

"Earth to Beca!" Chloe said, smiling. Beca snapped out of her reverie, staring at her girlfriend's beautiful face. "What are you thinking about?"

"What great friends and what a great girlfriend I have." Beca said, kissing Chloe lightly on the lips. "This day was great."

"I'm glad you liked it." Chloe said, leaning her forehead against Beca's.

"There's a better way to end it, though." Beca said cheekily, winking at Chloe.

"Showers?" Chloe asked, grinning. Beca smiled widely, before nodding her head vigorously.

"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Beca was glad when the cancer finally decided that it's losing its battle and gave way to the treatments. Her weekly hospital visits became monthly, and then slowly became monthly checkups, until they finally decided that she was in remission again. Beca has never seen Chloe so happy before.

_"Beca Mitchell." Robert, her doctor, said. Chloe grasped onto the edge of the table nervously._

_"There's nothing majorly wrong, right?" She asked, biting her lip so hard Beca was scared she was going to bleed._

_"Everything's fine." Robert said, smiling at the computer. "Great, actually. Beca, you're in remission again." Chloe screamed, upsetting her chair in the process._

_"Oh my GOD!" She screamed. Beca nearly jumped backwards as red hair went flying in all directions, until finally, she got hugged by someone she assumed was her girlfriend, due to the vast amount of red hair. Suddenly, Chloe's soft lips landed on hers, and it escalated into a very steamy makeout session. Robert cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable from the couple making out in his office._

_"You now just need monthly checkups, because the Leukemia still hasn't completely go from your body."_

Of course, right after the news came out, Beca called Jesse, then felt compelled to call her father. After all, he was the one who paid for all her pricey treatments, all while donating precious body parts (Mostly blood) to Beca. Her father, of course, was happy. He didn't sound as excited as Chloe, or even Jesse, but Beca didn't really care. The cancer was gone! For now, a nagging voice in her head told her, but Beca ignored it. It was great, feeling cancer free.

"We're going on a date tonight." Chloe said, smiling at her.

"Alright." Beca said, smiling at Chloe. "I assume you already planned it?"

"Of course!" Chloe said indignantly. "I planned it in case bad news was delivered, or if in the situation good news was delivered, then we could celebrate."

"That's... Thoughtful." Beca said after much liberation.

"Meet me at seven. Your dorm." Chloe said, before pecking her girlfriend on the lips and running away. Beca sighed, running a hand through her thin hair. She wanted to look as good as she possibly could in three hours. Sighing, she pulled out her phone.

"Yeah. Hi. Can you help me out..."

"I don't want to look like a slut." Beca said, pacing the room. "But I _do _want to look nice."

"I know!" Stacie said. "You've told me five times. Besides, you picked out the dress. I'm only doing your makeup and helping you with the hair extensions." Beca exhaled, before nodding.

"Yeah." She said. Stacie beamed.

"Great!" She said cheerfully. "Let's get to work!"

Beca closed her eyes as Stacie guided her to the mirror. She trusted Stacie, she honestly did. Just... Not with Chloe. She opened her eyes and gasped. Stacie made her look _gorgeous_. Her hair was long and luscious, and tied into an intricate braid across her head, then back across, with a flower pinned in. Her eyelashes looked longer than ever (to be honest, they were probably fake, but it looked real enough), and her eyelids were dusted with a light, shimmery gold eyeshadow. Her cheeks were a light pink, and she didn't look as pale and clammy as she had for the last few weeks due to chemo. Her dress (she picked it herself), was light and willowy, because she didn't want anyone to see her skinny frame due to barely eating. The color made her eyes look bluer than ever, and Stacie chose a pair of dark blue platform heels that made her legs look nice, and make Beca look less like a midget, which Beca was grateful for.

"You look _great_." Stacie said sincerely. "And Fat Amy does, too. I sent her a photo."

"You what?" Beca gasped. She couldn't get herself too worked up about it though, because at that moment, the doorbell rang. Beca looked nervously at Stacie, who made sweeping movements with her hands, telling Beca to hurry up and get on with it. Beca sighed, wiping her clammy hands on her dress, before opening the door. She stood, shell shocked, as she took in Chloe's appearance. Chloe was wearing a black and white dress. The top was tight, while the bottom was nice and puffy. The top part of the strapless dress was black, and strands of it turned to gray as it trailed down on to the white part. The slight shimmering of it caught Beca's eye. Chloe didn't do much to her hair and makeup, but it just made her even more beautiful.

"You look great." Chloe said, smiling at Beca. Beca pinched herself.

"A-As do you." She replied, fiddling with the hem of her dress. "Where are we going?"

"It's not much of a surprise if I tell you, is it?" Chloe asked, smiling. Beca shrugged, before waving goodbye and mouthing thank you to Stacie, who smirked, winked, then closed the door behind her. Beca stared at the door in concern. Stacie wouldn't rape a door... Would she? _Well, it's too late to turn back now. _She thought as she followed Chloe towards the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca stared out the window as Chloe drove past the dark countryside. It wasn't usually dark. The trees were usually a lush green and the sky a light blue, but it was night. So... Yeah. It was normal.

"Where're we going?" Beca asked nervously. She didn't really like surprises.

"Somewhere special." Chloe said, smiling. Beca nodded as Chloe turned the radio on.

Somehow, miraculously, they arrived there extremely happy from the full out jam session they had with the car radio. Beca grinned as they made their way down to the pier. She loved the sea. The way the waves crashed against the shore, making a soft sound that could replace drums any day. It was a natural kind of music. Something so beautiful and completely mesmerizing she nearly forgot about Chloe, who was standing beside her. She then turned her attention to the house on the beach. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small, either.

"This is my house." Chloe said quietly, turning to Beca and smiling. Beca stared at the classically styled house, with its balconies and lights on each floor, with the wrap-around porch and how you could literally take one step and be on the beach. Chloe gestured at the small table on the beach, with a candle on top.

"I-It's so beautiful." Beca breathed, staring at the moonlit beach.

"Thanks." Chloe said, smiling as she looked around. "I grew up here. It was wonderful." Beca felt a small pang of jealousy as she thought of her own parents. They've literally argued every night since she was five. It was a surprise she wasn't completely traumatized from the experience.

Beca found herself getting pulled down to the beach by Chloe. She felt the cool sea breeze blow softly as she made her way down the beach, feeling the soft sand beneath her feet. Chloe ran up to the house, before grabbing a few plates and handing them to Beca. Beca smiled at the small portions. To avoid making Beca feel bad about wasting, Chloe had prepared a single meal and split it between them, knowing Beca still can't stomach much due to the chemo, though it's already over. After dinner, they sipped orange soda from a bottle and lay huddled together on the beach. The soft lapping sounds from the waves relaxed them both, until they both fell asleep on the soft, sandy beach.

Beca woke up the next morning feeling thoroughly sunburnt, and judging from the red blotches on Chloe's face, she was sunburnt as well. Beca sighed. If Chloe was this burnt, she was probably worse. She always got more sunburnt that Chloe ever did.

"That was a bad idea." Chloe said, sighing as she grinned at Beca.

"It wasn't your best." Beca admitted, "But it was my fault as much as yours." Chloe shrugged.

"Lemonade?" She asked, getting up and extending a hand over to Beca. Beca grinned, getting up, before racing Chloe back up towards the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Beca knew everything was going too great to last. They've stayed at the beach house for a week, and everything was wonderful. Chloe was as sweet as ever, and everything was just _perfect_. Too perfect.

Beca knew she was right when she woke up with a fever. Of course, it was normal to have a fever, but Beca didn't want to take any chances. She was getting too sick too often, and she was worried.

"Chloe..." She said, shaking Chloe softly.

"Hm?" Chloe said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm not feeling good." She mumbled. Chloe sat up, putting a hand on Beca's forehead.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." Chloe muttered, grabbing their jackets and heading to the car.

The car ride was quiet, because Beca was feeling sick and Chloe was feeling worried for Beca. What if Beca had another relapse? She knew that it was incredibly hard (if not impossible) to recover from your second relapse. She bit her lip hard as she navigated through the empty streets, worried she'd burst into tears. She didn't want to lose Beca, but what if she had no choice?

Beca bit her lip to keep the stinging tears from falling out of her eyes. They were doing the blood tests, and though the doctor said it was highly unlikely she'd had a relapse in such a short time, there was still a chance they had tested wrong previously. Of course there was that little smidgen of a possibility.

"So?" Chloe asked, leaning forward in her seat as the doctor came in. The doctor sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mitchell." He said, sighing. "Either your cancer bounces back really quick, or they checked wrong. Either way, you're back in relapse, and the cancer is doubly as strong. My guess is they checked wrong, because the cancer cells are multiplying too quickly." Beca felt tears gather in her eyes, and she closed them, silently chastising herself for crying.

"So will she be okay?" Chloe asked, wringing her hands.

"Dr. Beale." The doctor replied. "We can never be certain about anything." He said. "So. Ms. Mitchell. Would you like to stay at the hospital for immediate attention or go home?" He asked. His tone was clear, to Chloe, at least. She's going to die. She might as well enjoy what's left.

"I'd like to go home." Beca said in a soft voice.

"But what about her fever?" Chloe asked, worried.

"We could give her some medicine for it." The doctor said. "Ms. Mitchell, you have to come back tomorrow afternoon for another checkup and diagnosis, so we can be more clear on your current cancer stage. You might as well have some rest before we resume chemo or decide on something else. Have a good night."

The doctor's words were ironic, as the night was anything but great, and the doctor knew it. What was so great about being told you're in the process of _another _relapse, or that the cancer never actually left her body? Beca sighed, burying her head in her hands as Chloe hugged her.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Beca said, shaking with emotion. Chloe bit her lip, tears flooding her light blue eyes.

"Never say that." She whispered, more for herself than for Beca. "You'll be fine."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you guys for your _AMAZING _reviews! Your reviews really made my day. :) Thank you! You guys are AMAZING. :)

* * *

The chemo was even more intense this time round, and Beca was basically living in the hospital. Her father gave up on giving her an education at this point and was just urging her to take good care of herself, which Beca wasn't going to argue with. Chloe was still cheerful, but lacked something. She knew there was a high possibility of Beca dying, but was it selfish of her to wish that it wasn't Beca dying, but someone else? Chloe continuously pushes the thought out of her mind, knowing that heartbreak is heartbreak, no matter who you are.

Beca knew she was going to die, deep down inside. But now that she kind of had a vague idea of when, she was scared. Beca Mitchell is scared. She spent hours on Chloe and her mixes, talked to Jesse and spent some time in the radio station, but didn't do much else. She ate some food, but it usually made a reappearance. She still participated in the Bellas, but she was too weak to do much other than a few bits of choreography and singing, but Aubrey felt too much pity for the young girl to kick her out.

Beca was slightly upset that she didn't even have time to grow her hair back out, but knew it was worthless trying to delay the inevitable.

_"Daddy," Beca said, throwing yet another wig at her closet. "I hate these things. They're itchy and fake. When is my _own _hair coming back?" John sighed at his daughter's internal turmoil._

_"In time, honey." He said, sitting on the bed and kissing the top of her head. "In time_."

In some little, messed up part of her brain, Beca wished her Dad was here to comfort her, just like when she was little. Right after she thought that, she immediately jumped up and began working on her mixes again.

_Chloe grins as she jumps on Beca. "Guess who?" She squeals as Beca sees a flourish of red hair. Grinning, Beca gasped._

_"Who is it?" She pretended, not looking at Chloe. Chloe giggled, falling off onto the soft grass and pulling Beca down with her. They're quiet as they lie together, enjoying the afternoon._

_"What would you do if I die?" Beca finally asks, after a long period of silence. Chloe doesn't reply._

_"Don't think about it." She finally decides on._

_"But what if I do?" Beca presses. "What would you do?"_

_"I don't know." Chloe says, the shade of her eyes matching the overly blue sky. "I don't want to know." Beca accepts that answer, kissing her girlfriend._

_"Me too." She says, sighing as she falls back onto the grass, staring at the soft white clouds that float peacefully and freely across the sky._

Two months have passed. Two. Freaking. Months when the doctor tells Beca that it's inevitable. She's going to die. The chemo isn't working, and the cancer cells are multiplying and the white blood cells decreasing. It's only a matter of time.

Beca and Chloe lie in bed, side by side, hands intertwined. One more week before Beca is permanently relocated to the hospital for care. One more week to themselves. One more week...


	12. Chapter 12

The days are short. Too short. It's Sunday, Monday, Tuesday... Then suddenly, it's Friday. On Sunday, Beca would move to the hospital, and Chloe wouldn't be able to do much with her. Kiss, maximum. But who would want to kiss in a hospital? It's the place of cycle. The place where you're born, and the place where you finally rest peacefully. Thinking about it makes Chloe's head hurt, and she cries softly as she lies on Beca's stomach, drawing squiggles with her finger as Beca sleeps. Chloe sighs, closing her eyes. She'd make the most of their final day together, until it's time to go to the hospital Sunday morning.

Chloe and Beca kiss and make love, hoping to make the best of their time together. Chloe makes a picnic and they lie together on the grass. This time it isn't as romantic. Beca's already exhausted from the time they spent together, so she sleeps some more while Chloe stares at her girlfriend's peaceful and beautiful face. The cancer has clearly taken a toll on her. Her drawn out features used to be happy, or at least Beca like. Now her eyes always have a look of tiredness in them, and her cheekbones are more prominent and... There's always something different. Chloe sighs as she kisses Beca. She'll shower Beca with kisses and love today, so she will be happy and content tomorrow.

Sunday arrives too soon. Suddenly, Beca's in the car. Then she's in the hospital. Then she's checked in and Chloe has to abide with the rules and visiting schedules of the hospital. It sucks, but at least Beca will be in better hands here. She kisses her girlfriend one last time before leaving, knowing the longer that she draws out their early goodbye, the longer it will take her to rest, and the shorter time she has to visit her again. Besides, Chloe still has to work, which she hasn't been doing for the last week, so she puts on her scrubs and rushes to the front desk, before joining her colleges, working away all memories of Beca.

It was a bright and early Tuesday morning, three weeks after Beca's brought to the hospital, when she finds out Beca died. They tell her she died at three in the morning, peacefully, in her sleep. She even took the time to write a note, a while before she passed.

_Hey guys, if you're reading this, it probably means I'm dead. There's no point crying over me, wishing I was alive. I'm glad it was me who died and not the rest of you, because you guys are so much more deserving of life than I am. Anyways, I wrote a few messages below to the most important people ever._

_Trent,_

_Hey Buddy! I love you with all my heart, big bro. Thanks for sticking by me the entire time, and thanks for _absolutely everything. _You made my childhood worth it, and I love you to bits. There's no words in this world that could describe the love I feel for you. Thank you. I love you._

_Jesse,_

_I love you so much, but as a friend, or even better, as a brother. I've always loved Chloe too much to even consider you for a boyfriend, and I apologize for that. Don't be sad for me, be happy for me. I'm finally out of my somewhat misery and now I'm cancer-free and happy. Think of it like that. Chloe, I hope you're still reading this, that was a wonderful thought I just had. Jesse, thank you for sticking by me all those times, and I love you so much._

_Dad,_

_You've always been okay towards me. All those times you've failed at taking care of me you've made up for making sure I'm happy and safe. Thank you. Your letter is the shortest but not the least important. _

_Aubrey,_

_I know you've never liked me, but I hope that our feelings towards each other turn for the better now. I'd hate to leave something unfinished. Honestly, I _do_ consider you a friend. You've been kind enough to tolerate me in the Bellas, and I'm really, _really _grateful for that._

_Bellas,_

_Thank you for sticking by me the entire time and making the last year of my life enjoyable. It's been _so _fun performing with you, especially when we won nationals! It was _amazing_. Thank you for encouraging me with my mixes, thank you for adapting one of my mixes for the stage and (Stacie) for choreographing it. It turned out amazing. Thank you for making me captain, thank you for standing by me the entire time. I'm sorry I let you guys down, but I didn't exactly chose this. Anyways, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. I love you aca-nerds._

_And last but most certainly not least,_

_Chloe, I love you so much. I can't believe you stuck with me the entire time, and you didn't ditch me like I thought you would. I commend you for that. I love you for that. You mean the world to me. More than anything. I would do anything to keep you happy, but I can't promise you me. Promise me you'll get over me quick and make a rebound. I was just a step towards your future. I know you'll deny it, but it's true. Promise me that you won't cry over me. I know you cried while I was asleep, but this isn't the time to cry. Besides, I don't want you to cry. You look beautiful without the tears on your face, not that you're not beautiful while crying. It just breaks my heart when you cry. I love you so much it's unbearable, I just wish we had more time together. Is that selfish of me to think that? But I guess this is better. Me leaving (involuntarily, I promise), so you can have a perfect life. I've never been good enough for you anyways, so this is perfect. I don't want to ask too much from you, but promise me you'll give this to the receivers, Trent, Jesse, my father, Aubrey, the Bellas... I know you'll want to keep this, but sharing is caring, and I want them all to experience the love from this letter, just like you are right now._

_I love you all so much. I'm sorry for leaving you._

_Love,_

_Beca Mitchell, DJ, Friend, Sister, Girlfriend..._

Chloe bit her lip as she tried hard to stop herself from crying. It was all too much. The messy penmanship of Beca, the notes, the letter, the everything... The words bounced around in her head. _I'm sorry... Love... You..._

"Chloe..." Jolene (her boss), came up to her. "I'm really sorry about your loss. Feel free to take a day off." She said kindly.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Chloe smiled at her wife, Rayleigh. Rayleigh was awesome, and Chloe loved her with all her heart. Of course, Chloe never forgot Beca. She had her own little day of mourning on June 25th, the day of Beca's death. Rayleigh accepted this without question. She knew the importance of Beca to Chloe, and didn't argue with her wife. Chloe smiled at the photo of Beca, who looked so _happy_. Maybe it was better for Beca. Now she could be happy, safe, and cancer-free, wherever she was now.

* * *

A/N: Oh My Gosh! That's amazing! The first fanfic I've ever finished! AHHH! That's awesome! Thank you guys for sticking by me the entire time, especially the people who favorited and followed the story. I'm really sorry if I got any of the facts wrong or anything. Feel free to PM or review, and I'll try upload another fanfic soon. Thank you guys so much for reading this!


End file.
